thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Engine
'''Night Engine '''is the seventh episode of the eleventh season. Plot Nix was now back in good working order with proper brakes and no troublesome boys to catch. She ran her trains to time, and the coaches, trucks, and passengers cooperated. Headcodes are essential to Sudrian and British Railways. They help the signalman change points, allow other trains to pass, and among other reasons. Express engines like Gordon wear two head-lamps on the left and right lamp irons. For stopping passenger trains, there is a single head-lamp on the smokebox. Nix wears this, as well as Thomas. Goods trains have a single head-lamp on the right lamp iron. Coaches with goods have a head-lamp on the smokebox and right or left iron. The Flying Kipper also has its own special head code; two lamps on the middle and right lamp irons. One day, Henry returned tired with the last train of the day. He was looking foward to a rest when he suddenly stopped on the turntable. "What's wrong, Driver. I can't move," Henry asked. "Your brakes have jammed hard on. Works malfunction most likely," his Driver said. Henry groaned and the Fat Controller came to see what was the matter. "Well, now no one can get in or out, which means no one can take the Flying Kipper," he said, "and it's an especially long load tonight." "Wait, Nix is at Brendam, surely she could take it," Henry said. "It might be too heavy for her though," replied the Fat Controller anxiously. "Maybe Dodger could help," suggested Henry. "Good idea. I'll arrange it imeditately," and he left. Nix meanwhile was dozing. She enjoyed the afternoon sea breeze when she felt a warm fire. "Ah! Though may be wrong, this fire is a lovely way to enjoy my evening," she sighed and dreamed about enjoying the sea breeze. She woke up comfortly as a loud shrill whistle sounded out. "Wake up, Nix. We've to take the Flying Kipper," said a familiar voice. "No, you take it." "But I'm only a tank engine," and he blew his whistle again. "Oh, OK! I'm awake!" she called, her eyes adjusting. "Come on, the vans don't shunt themselfs," he said, and they set off. It took two hours to shunt the vans and load the fish. By the time they were finished, there were twenty vans. "Remember the headcode," Dodger said. And their Firemans placed the lamps into position. "You lead, and I'll be your banker," Dodger said, "after all I'm great at banker duties." Nix agreed. Dodger then shunted the brake van and it was coupled up, the Guard waved a green lamp and the Flying Kipper was off. They were not as strong as Henry, but managed to eventually push the train. They charged Gordon's Hill, and eventually crossed the bridge to Barrow, then thundered into King's Cross London. "A nice run for night engines," the stationmaster commented, "take it over to the quay and have it unloaded." Eventually, they had dropped all the vans off and headed back to Sodor. "Nice job," the Fat Controller said "I am pleased with you, and luckily Henry has been repaired and so you won't have to do it again." Both Dodger and Nix had enjoyed their night engine journey, but were happy to return to their normal duties. Characters *Henry *Nix *Dodger *Gordon (non-speaking role) *James (cameo) *Delete (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes